Sasuke love lust pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Sasuke's fun side. Very steamy.


Every girl in the village loves him, they are all fangirls, this gets me annoyed, he doesn't like you if you are always trying to get him to like you, just stay away from him you stupid fangirls!  
OK, I guess you guys know that, yes, I do have a crush on Sasuke, however I am not a fangirl and I don't try to rape him every time I see him. I like him for his personality, he has had a bad past and is a little bit arrogant but I know deep down he cares.

School. I hate it, I want to at least have a chat with Sasuke, I am sure we both have lots of things in common but those fangirls just surround him, not giving him any room to breath!  
Luckily school ended and I made my way to the forest to train.  
I had been training for at least two hours straight and I started to feel uneasy, it was like someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around me.  
"I know you are there, come out!" I shouted to nowhere in particular. Somebody jumped out of a tree near by and came towards me.  
Sasuke?  
"What do you want?" I asked but not rudely. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and came over to me.  
"I am...lets just say I am interested in you" Sasuke finally said and I nodded.  
"Want to talk?" I asked and Sasuke nodded, so we both started to walk and talk. Sasuke was soon sharing all his problems to me, and me helping him solve them. He said he hated the fangirls and wanted me to do something about it. Of course, I would love to kill them all, but no, I wouldn't.  
We had been chatting for ages, talking about what we like and dislike and we started to get to know each other inside out, and for some reason I felt like we had been friends for ages.  
We had walked down the dark street and Sasuke stopped. I looked to him then noticed his house. He gave a small smile.  
"Would you like to stay the night, I mean, it is getting dark and I can't be bothered to walk you to your house" Sasuke explained and I nodded. I don't mind, at least we get to talk for longer.  
"Sorry about that, didn't mean to keep you for that long, didn't even know what time it was" sasuke started to apologized. I laughed at his kindness.  
"Hey, its alright, no need to apologized" I said as I took off my shoes as we went in. I sat on the sofa and Sasuke sat beside me.  
"Would you like something to eat?" Sasuke asked and my stomach grumbled telling him that yes, I would like to eat. So Sasuke went and started to cook, me helping here and there, us talking and laughing all the while.

Sasuke had cooked something so delicious. It was rice cooked with many vegetables and tomatoes. It was delicious. Once we finished eating we both sat down on the sofa and started to talk.  
"So. do you like anyone" Sasuke said. This is the conversation, starting from food and school to crushes.  
"Yeah, I do, do you?" I asked and Sasuke nodded. I felt a bit down, but then again, he could like me right? No chance I guess.  
"Who is it that you like?" Sasuke asked and I started to blush. Should I tell him that I like him?  
"Um...you first" I said and Sasuke smirked.  
"I like you" He said and made my heart beat stop. So he does like me. Wow.  
"Well, I-i like you" I stuttered and Sasuke smiled before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips, his lips tasting of sweets, even though I know he doesn't like them. His tongue licked at my lips, asking for entrance and I parted my lips, Sasuke sliding his tongue in.

His lips left my lips and headed down to my jaw then to my ear, licking and sucking on that, earning a few moans from me.  
He made me shiver, made me moan, made me want to feel alive again and want to be where ever he is.  
He left my ear and went back to my lips, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to mine. My eyes were lidded as I looked to him, a deep blush rested on my cheeks as did his. He smirked and he leaned in and gave me another passionate kiss before he broke and stared lustfully at me.  
He moved over and lifted up my light body and took me to his bedroom where he gently put me down on the bed, crawling on top of me. He stared at me lustfully again before he leaned down and kissed me, his hands traveling my body, touching it everywhere.  
Sasuke moved his hands under my top before lifting it up and above my head before staring down at my flat and sexy stomach.  
"Looking sexy, just as I expected" Sasuke said before he moved his hands around my stomach before lowering his head and licking at my stomach, kissing up towards my chest where in one quick movement, undid the bra and it fell to the floor, leaving me open for Sasuke to explore.  
He smirked as he cupped one breast with his hand and the other with his mouth making me moan out unexpectedly, making Sasuke smirk even more.  
His tongue glided over my nipple before going around in circles, the breast was being massaged by his hand. I closed my eyes as I let Sasuke pleasure me, my nipples going hard and my body started to fidget.

I take a sharp intake of air as he bites down on my nipple. I open my eyes at that point and look to him, his Sharingan eyes stare back at me, making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He smiles and makes my heart melt before he leaves my first breast and starts on the other, not leaving that one out.  
While Sasuke is taking care of my breasts, I move my hand down to his pant line before going under it, making Sasuke gasp and his eyes close, his mouth agape, looking so cute. I smirk as I squeeze on his 'member' before I take my hand out and going up under his top to his chest before taking his top off, him returning to my breast as soon it is out of both of our ways.  
I trace his abs with my fingertips lightly, earning a soft moan from Sasuke as he breaths on my nipple, nibbling the end before going down my stomach.  
I moan and watch him as he glides his fingers over my 'area' before unbuckling the belt before taking that away from the trousers before working on the button.  
He undid that before taking off my trousers.  
I spun him around and took of his, leaving him in his boxers.  
"Oh, Sasuke" I moaned as he turned me around and literally ripped of my knickers before he bent down and began to lick at my 'area' creating loud moans to erupt from my mouth.  
He plays with my 'area' for a bit before going back up to my mouth and kissing me passionately.  
"Ugh...Sasuke...take me now!" I moan out as I take off Sasuke's boxers reveling a rather large 'item' waiting in anticipation. Sasuke smirks and lowers his 'Item' into my 'area' before pushing in.

I moan loud as he thrusts in and out, his 'item' growing in size from his Sharingan that is activated. His grunts making my body shiver and my moans echoing against the walls. I smile as Sasuke goes faster, obeying my request as he speeds up, going deeper and harder into me.  
I turned him over and started to ride him, making his hands go straight to the bed sheets and grip on as he moans loud. I start to go slower, keeping him in me for longer. Sasuke's hands grip my smooth waist as he soon guides me, going faster and harder.  
My hands are above my head before Sasuke gets back on top and pushes in deeper, my face going bright red once again as Sasuke cups a breast with his mouth and his one hand on my waist and the other hold my wrist.  
I moaned loud and got louder as Sasuke's thrusts deepened and made the pleasure increase dramatically. I couldn't take it all, it was pouring out of my body and Sasuke could feel it as he went harder and deeper.  
"Nearly..." Sasuke grunted and then...bam, I felt all the pleasure, my body shook and Sasuke ejected before he took his 'item' out and breathed heavily. He collapsed beside me, and looked to me, a smirk on his face before he pulled me on top of him.  
"I love you" He managed to say before he yawned.  
"Good night" I said as I laid my head on his chest, his hands around my waist. I fell asleep on top of the boy I came to love and adore, even though it was just one your document here...


End file.
